tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Norfolk Plans
Norfolk Plans Alley-Viper 301 , Over Kill , Zartan , Interrogator ''' '''SW section of the Pentagon, Washington DC 08-19-2018 America Burning The first planning session for the capture of Norfolk Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by Interrogator '' '''Log opened 19/08/2018 - 20:55:51' Pentagon The Pentagon, headquarters of the Department of Defense, is one of the world's largest office buildings. It is twice the size of the Merchandise Mart in Chicago, and has three times the floor space of the Empire State Building in New York. The National Capitol could fit into any one of the five wedge-shaped sections. The Pentagon is virtually a city in itself. Approximately 23,000 employees, both military and civilian, contribute to the planning and execution of the defense of the United States. These people arrive daily from Washington, D.C. and its suburbs over approximately 30 miles of access highways, including express bus lanes and one of the newest subway systems in our country. They ride past 200 acres of lawn to park approximately 8,770 cars in 16 parking lots; climb 131 stairways or ride 19 escalators to reach offices that occupy 3,705,793 square feet. While in the building, they tell time by 4,200 clocks, drink from 691 water fountains, utilize 284 rest rooms, consume 4,500 cups of coffee, 1,700 pints of milk and 6,800 soft drinks prepared or served by a restaurant staff of 230 persons and dispensed in 1 dining room, 2 cafeterias, 6 snack bars, and an outdoor snack bar. The restaurant service is a privately run civilian operation under contract to the Pentagon. Stripped of its occupants, furniture and various decorations, the building alone is an extraordinary structure. Built during the early years of World War II, it is still thought of as one of the most efficient office buildings in the world. Despite 17.5 miles of corridors it takes only seven minutes to walk between any two points in the building. ''' '''The Pentagon is abuzz, Viper commanders are stationed in the southeast sector war room around a holo-display of Norfolk Virginia, the naval and civilian dockyards highlighted as well as the military, and NATO, buildings. 301 is at the center, adjusting some of the settings in silence while the others check out the readouts. Over Kill comes out, a shiny recently repaired BATlord. He looks about. "Greetings." Interrogator is downloading the latest intelligence from the prisoners who have been interrogated and adding the helicopter attack plans, as well as the Viper Guard's. Zartan is lurking about, watching the holo-display intently. He turns to nod at the newly arrived Over Kill in recognition. He strokes his chin as he observes what is going on. For now he doesn't say anything, but simply appears to be pondering something. "Assuming we have the naval forces preparin'' 301 comments, using his hand to 'add' naval and submersible elements stationed in Chesapeake, 'But firs'' he pauses again to look to Over Kill, 'Oi, china, preppin' the Norfolk op... as I were sayin', we need to see if we can get Lord Zartan t'join us for some of the plannin'. Joes have been increasin their numbers at potential targets since Langley, I expect even stronger resistance here." Over Kill nods "Good." He says, looking over the others. "I look forward to the challenge. It was good to get in action again." "Lord Zartan. I rather like the sound of that," Zartan says in an amused tone, "Indeed, do fill me in on your plans. We must find a way to chase those Joes out." If this were Scooby Doo and not GI Joe, it would probably involve Zartan donning a mask to imitate some supernatural horror to literally scare them out. Interrogator says, "All the intel has been updated and I have put in the tentative plans for the Gyro-Vipers, Viper Guards, and Medi-Vipers." He sighs and says, "Of course, the more prisoners we take, the less Guards and Medi's I can assign to these ops. We need to be more discriminating in who we take. I have uploaded a list of priority targets and I don't care what you do with the rest." Turning suddenly at the voice, 301 turns to look at Zartan, brow raising behind his visor. "Well, gov, ultimately ifn' you an som'a yer intel folk can insert y'self into Naval Base Norfolk, it will provide us the key eh?" he taps several keys indicating sonar information on the display, "We know there's sonar lines, possibly even sub-nets to keep craft out, or keep 'em from gettin' in quiet eh?" he highlights the Little Creek entry near Oceanview, and the ports along Willoughby Bay on the western side. "It's river-land, plenty of space for hydro-viper and eel entry, as well as aquabats. If we can strike from at least three sides, Storm and Alley Vipers can HALO with the Vectors." Over Kill nods "Indeed. I think we're ready for it. This country will be ours. "Easily done," Zartan says to the Alley-Viper, "My Dreadnoks can infiltrate by water, and create havoc for those Joes, once all the infiltration is complete. The Joes won't know what hit them, hahahahahaha!" Over Kill nods "BATs are good at one thing. Making accidents happen." he chuckles. Interrogator has been typing something into a console and looks up saying with an evil chuckle, "Accidents are so last century. I came up with a better solution that makes the United States Government looks bad." Over Kill tilts his head. "Do tell?" Alley-Viper 301 looks to Interrogator as well, head inclining to the side, "I assume all this would be related to the op? Gettin' things ready an all that wot?" Interrogator says, "Yes, it would. It might even get US Government combatants to surrender so we don't have to risk Cobra lives. It will require infiltration to plant a certain bacteria in their medical area - specifically their vaccination storage. I can make an enzyme that will activate the bacteria and inject the prisoners with the enzyme under the guise of a flu shot. It's beautiful, really. Only people with the enzyme will be infected and the bacteria will, of course, be antibiotic resistant. What do you think?" Alley-Viper 301's head lifts at Interrogator's description, "So infect the POW's, let them be rescued... But how do we know they'd take them to Norfolk?" the frown in his voice. Interrogator says, "No, we release the bacteria among the prisoners after injecting them with the enzyme. The prisoners get sick and die and we pretend we don't know why. When we attack Norfolk, we find the bacteria. If we do it right, it looks like their government is trying to kill the POW's to prevent them from spilling secrets." Interrogator says, "Then we interrogate whomever we catch at Norfolk and inject them with the enzyme. When they start to get sick and die, it's proof that their government is responsible." Alley-Viper 301's head lifts slightly at that "Interesting... and with luck recruiting goes up with it..." he brings up the current camp data, checking numbers "How quickly could you get this in motion?" Over Kill chuckles. "I like the way your devious mind thinks." he states. Interrogator says, "If I leave now, I might be able to catch Typhoid before she goes to bed and we can start first thing in the morning." Alley-Viper 301 grunts "Well, don't disappear just yet. Still need any thoughts for the actual Norfolk attack. Even with Zartan an' 'is lot in there'll be a lot that could be used against us. If we can find a means to get a hold of a few of the Navy's yard patrol boats we could hopefully get some lads in position to muck up their sensors." "It's simple. Make sure Norfolk is the only option to take them," Zartan says, after a prolonged silence. "I'm certain we can make that happen." Over Kill pauses. "I will need time to study the layout and strategize." he say. Interrogator asks, "What kind of time frame am I looking at?" Alley-Viper 301 looks back to Zartan, "Well, with Interrogators plan, the POW's would already be dying, but perhaps if you and yours can get the enzymes 'es workin' with already in place for them to be dyin' 'fore we even hit 'em..." he looks back to Interrogator, "Could do it as quickly as in 11 or 12 days, mate.' he tilts his head 'If you need more time, can push it out to fifteen or twenty?" Interrogator thinks and says, "Let me speak with Typhoid because she's the biological weapon expert and I'll see what I can put together tonight with the Medi-Vipers. It will probably be closer to the fifteen to twenty range, just to be on the safe side." Alley-Viper 301 nods "More time for Over Kill to work with his Vectors, an Zartan to get his people deep into Norfolk in preparation then." Over Kill pauses "It shouldn't take more then a few hours. I am a mechanical life-form after all." Alley-Viper 301 looks next Overkill "If you can get some of the destroyed ones back to working order, that would be of assistance as well." he pulls a drive from a slot, "I have a temporary copy of the plan so far here, I need to run simulations." and with that he starts off, "Excellent so far gents." Over Kill nods "I Would need a factory for that. Vectors are more complicated then BATs."